Dolorosa Tortura
by RogueAna-LeBeau
Summary: Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho. Odiaba lo que causaba en ella… ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto?... ¿Cómo se había enamorado de él?... Su corazón se detiene para luego empezar agitarse siempre era lo mismo trataba de decir sus defectos para así estar segura que dejarlo era lo mejor pero su corazón le traicionaba y terminaba diciendo todo con una sonrisa en el rostro.


— **Diálogos**

— Acciones—

— _"Pensamientos"_

—Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Lemmon algo o bastante explicito, son sensibles a este tema por favor no leer, no busco ofender o molestar a nadie solo quiero entretenerlos

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **"Dolorosa Tortura"**_

 **.―**

Ya había pasado poco más de dos años de los tres que había dado aquel joven del futuro como plazo para que llegaran los androides a la tierra y acabaran con todo. Desde entonces nadie había perdido el tiempo, los guerreros Z se habían estado preparando para cuando llegara ese día, entrenaban sin descanso queriendo estar en la mejor forma y con la mayor fuerza que pudieran obtener en ese tiempo.

Por su parte Bulma no descansaba de igual manera siempre estaba investigando sobre lo que pudiera encontrar respecto a androides inteligentes quería darse una idea de a lo que se enfrentaría en un futuro sin mencionar el giro que había dado su vida en el último año había acabado su relación con Yamcha, esa había sido la decisión que había tomado luego de varias peleas entre ellos, luego de enterarse de las infidelidades de las que había sido víctima y a pesar que bien pudo terminar totalmente su relación y contacto con él no lo hizo, entendió que ellos ya no eran una pareja sino que simplemente estaban juntos por costumbre, su amorío de niños solo había sido eso y ahora ninguno de los dos era ya un niño y era normal que quisieran experimentar nuevas cosas habían terminado lo mejor que pudieron para que luego ella a pesar de lo absurdo de la idea se hubiera entregado a Vegeta, al inicio solo quería una persona con quien sacar su frustración y estrés del día a día y para su sorpresa su huésped había terminado siendo un excelente amante siempre le dejaba satisfecha pero con cada noche de sexo que disfrutaban juntos su lujuria fue pasando a pasión, su capricho paso a ser cariño, ahora se daba cuenta de todo el amor que sentía por aquel Sayayin.

Y sería una tonta al creer que su amor era correspondido porque eso era más que estúpido y eso Vegeta se lo recordaba desde hacía meses, meses en los que se habían acabado esos besos, esas caricias, esas noches apasionadas ¿La razón? Esa razón se encontraba acostado justo a su lado en una pequeña cuna portátil que había en su habitación, Bulma sabía que era una idea descabellada tener un hijo de Vegeta pero ella no lo había planeado simplemente sucedió, había acabado embarazada y desde ese momento una felicidad inundo su ser ella iba a ser madre y del hombre que amaba pero esos sueños se habían acabado cuando se lo dijo a Vegeta.

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

.―

― _"¡¿Qué?!... ¿Tu estas…? Maldita sea como rayos dejaste que pasara ―hablaba furioso mientras apretaba los puños y su mirada se centraba en el vientre de la mujer queriendo sentir aquella débil fuerza que implicaba que era cierto sobre su estado._

― _Perdona pero no fue mi culpa solamente, Vegeta también es tu hijo ―ella quería hacerlo reaccionar que viera que tenía mucho que ver respecto a su estado, su ilusión sobre que se alegrara de la noticia solo había durado unos cuantos segundos._

― _Esa cosa no es mía, ese maldito mestizo se puede morir… —apenas había terminado de decir eso sintió un muy leve ardor en su mejilla por la bofetada que le había dado Bulma, no le hizo ningún daño claro pero le había tomado por sorpresa y eso su expresión lo demostraba._

― _No te preocupes, yo podre hacerme cargo del bebe y conseguir quien quiera ser su padre―le había gritado con gran molestia soltando incluso un gruñido tal cual animal protegiendo a su cría._

― _Tsk haz lo que quieras, solo recuerda que sigues siendo mi mujer ―le había dicho queriendo y reprimiendo el impulso de seguir discutiendo con ella tan solo dándose media vuelta para irse de su habitación._

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

.―

Estuvo sola durante su embarazo claro era ayudada por sus padres pero no era igual cada vez que iba a la clínica por su revisión podía ver a las parejas emocionadas de ser padres y ella estaba en ese lugar sola sin saber que haría, solo preguntándose si sería una buena madre, si podría criar bien a su hijo, si sería un problema que fuera parte Sayayin.

Volteo para ver a su hijo quien ahora contaba con dos meses de nacido estaba totalmente dormido, era tan pequeño pero era tan hermoso, era el orgullo de ella y de sus padres sin duda, el tener un nieto les había alegrado más que nada en el mundo. Pero ahora no solo eran ellos, Vegeta también lo había conocido pues justo cuando Trunks iba a nacer Vegeta había regresado a la corporación luego de unos de sus viajes por el mundo, era como si ambos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para conocerse y aunque Vegeta trato de negarlo como su hijo Trunks había sacado su rostro sobre todo su mirada, suspiro apenas pensó en el padre de su hijo. Definitivamente estaba mal aun quererlo lo sabía, él se había encargado de arruinar lo que pudo ser un futuro feliz pero eso no le impedía añorarlo con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo posee, a veces lo siente como una súplica por parte de su corazón, ahora sabía que significaba ser masoquista y le gustaba. Sacudió su cabeza ante esas ideas no era el momento de pensar así, un ruido a la entrada de su cuarto llamo su atención soltando tan solo un suspiro, alguien llamaba a su puerta **—Pase**

— **Hija ¿Cómo estas hoy?** —comento su madre sonriendo tal cual acostumbraba hacer, ella siempre estaba animada era algo que en ocasiones le molestaba pero en otras veces admiraba si al menos ella pudiera estar así de optimista ahora.

— **Estoy bien mama ¿Vienes por Trunks?** —pregunto sonriendo de lado, desde que había nacido su hijo no podría decir que pasa todo el tiempo con él, pues sus papas no perdían el tiempo para llevarlo con sus amigos y vecinos presumiendo al nuevo príncipe.

— **Si hija espero no te moleste pero tu padre se quedó de ver con unos amigos en el club y prometió presentar a nuestro querido nieto, no te preocupes cuando volvamos yo me encargo de llevarlo a su habitación para que duerma —** hablaba aún más animada mientras se acercaba para poder sujetar la cuna donde estaba su nieto para después sacarlo con sumo cuidado, el pequeño Trunks frunció un poco su ceño quizás molesto porque interrumpieron su sueño ese acto solo hizo reír a Bulma — **Mi querido Trunks te pareces mucho a tu padre serás igual de apuesto** —ante este nuevo comentario Bulma solo se mordió el labio, no tardó mucho en que su madre se fuera junto a su hijo, si estaba en lo cierto llegarían hasta la noche.

Se volvió acostar en su cama ahora en la calma de su cuarto su mente se sumió de nuevo en esos pensamientos sobre Vegeta, si lo pensaba bien él era un asesino y uno peligroso pero a Bulma siempre le había gustado el peligro y el desenfreno, quizás eso la había enamorado sin mencionar que los ojos de Vegeta la habían cautivado junto con esa sonrisa tan seductora que tenía cuando estaban en su cuarto hacia que se deshiciera en sus manos. Pero después de toda esa pasión regresaba el arrepentimiento y lloraba por ello. Todo lo que deseaba era a Vegeta con ella con su hijo que pudieran formar una familia juntos, pero luego recordaba todo lo que había pasado en esos meses y terminaba llamando se a sí misma idiota, se sentía patética, usada y frustrada.

Vegeta era un egoísta que nunca cambiaria pero aun así lo amaba. Lo ama demasiado como para poder odiarlo aun después de todos esos desplantes que le había dado. ― _¿Cómo rayos es que no podía dejar de amarlo?_ ―Se hacia la misma pregunta cada mañana, a cada segundo, minuto, hora, todos los días y el tiempo parecía ser eterno y seguía sin tener respuesta. Quiere olvidarlo y seguir con su vida, en serio que eso quería, pero cada vez que lo intentaba se sentia muy pequeña. Incapaz de dejarlo ahora sabía que estaba estúpidamente enamorada de su príncipe pero…

― _¿Matarías a alguien que te ama? ¿Vegeta los mataría?_ ―Esa era su segunda pregunta en el día pero en esta si tenía respuesta, una pequeña voz se aparecía de la nada y la torturaba con la respuesta. Él era orgulloso, arrogante, cruel, sádico, maligno, peligroso sin duda los mataría si los creyera un estorbo.

Su corazón se detuvo para luego empezar agitarse, siempre era lo mismo trataba de decir sus defectos para así estar segura que dejarlo era lo mejor pero su corazón le traicionaba y terminaba diciendo todo eso con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Qué debería hacer? Tiene el poder de destruirlos a ella y al bebe, sabe que su deber es proteger a su hijo solamente pero prefiere ignorar sus pensamientos y dedicarse a sentir.

Una manera útil de olvidar, si se lo preguntan a ella _"El dolor"._ Eso te hace volver a la cruda realidad, es como en un sueño un pellizco basta para que sepas que lo que ves no es real y regreses al mundo aunque duela debes aceptar la realidad _. "Dolor"_ a eso se reduce su relación con Vegeta.

— **Eres un idiota Vegeta** —cierra los ojos y musita su nombre en un susurro apenas audible mientras se recrimina de nuevo por amarlo de esa forma porque a pesar de las mentiras, él sigue siendo él, con sus ojos oscuros llenos de lujuria, con sus manos suaves e inmensas, su cuerpo que sin problema somete al suyo.

Los momentos que pasó con Vegeta quizás no fueron muchos y la mayoría fueron pasionales y ardientes pero es verdad que los desea otra vez. Desgraciadamente los desea y daría lo que fuera por revivirlos una vez más. Cada mañana se mira en el espejo admirando la hermosa mujer que es, es atractiva, inteligente, rica, reconocida a nivel mundial podría tener al hombre que quisiera pero ella solo quiere al hombre que la hace sufrir.

La oscuridad empezó a aparecer en su vacía habitación ya ni si quiera era consciente de cuánto tiempo llevaba perdida en sus pensamientos solo sabía que se acercaba la noche por su ventana y era fría, el ambiente la hace encogerse hasta abrazar sus rodillas. Se levanta para cambiarse poniéndose un camisón para poder dormir, no se molesta en cenar que para ese momento lo último que quiere es comer, sube rápido a la cama y se mete entre las mantas, necesita calor, desea quitar ese frio que siente desde hace mucho. Cierra los ojos y su respiración se regula, empezando a quedarse dormida pero eso duro apenas unos minutos o quizás una hora, cuando una mano se posa sobre su boca y ella abre los ojos sobresaltada y con temor. La mano en su rostro, pese a ser pesada, no pretendía ejercer presión o violencia alguna tan solo era para que no gritara. Bulma trataba de quitársela de encima pero apenas la había sujetado una voz la dejo helada.

― **Quieta mujer** ―esa voz sonaba ronca y seria ocasionando que el corazón de Bulma se acelerada, mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas pues ahí está en todo su esplendor Vegeta, la mano que había dejado sobre su boca la retiro lentamente, ella no emitía sonido alguno, solo se miraban fijamente a los ojos pero ella no sabía descifrar lo que decía su mirada, ella se comenzó a erguir lentamente hasta conseguir sentarse en su cama. Sus ojos se habían adaptado y podía mirarlo más claro y fijamente en la oscuridad. Memorias, sonrisas, deseo y fuego la cabeza de Bulma no era un lugar agradable en ese momento no cuando todo eso invade su ser.

Él sigue mirándola perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azules para luego ser presa del deseo, llevando sus labios hasta los de ella degustando su sabor luego de tanto tiempo. Pura necesidad, y ansias de su contacto transmite en aquel beso.

Bulma oscila entre el placer y el dolor, al final gana el segundo y la razón turba su mente de manera cruel. Pero no está dispuesta a aceptarlo lleva una de sus manos al rostro de él para asestar con fuerza un golpe en su mejilla y terminar así aquel beso. Duele y no solo duele su muñeca, ¡NO!, duele su corazón. Duele por doquier y quema y arde.

― **¿Qué demonios crees que haces?―** musita Bulma con enojo frunciendo el ceño debatiéndose entre llorar o enfurecer, querer golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas es lo que quiere **―. Tú… tú has…**

― **Te necesito Bulma** ―susurra Vegeta interrumpiéndola, mientras le sonríe como siempre lo hace de manera que el corazón de ella se acelera y solo desea que la vuelva a besar y que no la deje jamás. Pero son mentiras, ella sabe que son mentiras, pero su corazón se acelera tan solo por esas palabras y de alguna manera, logra sonreír. No sabe de dónde saca fuerzas para inclinarse todo lo que puede hacia arriba. Vegeta entiende sus intenciones, y se aproxima a ella para fundirse en un abrazo hundiendo entonces su rostro en el cuello de ella.

― **Yo te amo Vegeta** ―susurra sinceramente con una sonrisa en sus labios, cerrando sus ojos mandando al diablo a su conciencia quien le grita que no caiga en ese juego otra vez, justo entonces él lanza una especie de risa de las que solo le dedica a ella apretando aquel abrazo separándose un poco para volver a besarla en los labios y Bulma sabe que ese es el encanto que necesita para respirar, vivir y sentir otra vez. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero no le importaba, tampoco supo exactamente en qué momento empezó a corresponder pero poco a poco el beso tomo más ritmo ya no era solo un roce sino que era todo un mar de emociones.

― **Vegeta...―** gimió sobre sus labios después de un rato no le importo hacerlo, Vegeta la levanto lo suficiente quitando aquellas mantas para quedar entre sus piernas por lo que ella rodeo con sus piernas la cadera masculina. Sintió como las manos de su amante subían su camisón hasta su cintura, rompió el beso y echo la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo nuevamente pero Vegeta agarro su rostro entre sus manos y estrello sus labios contra los de ella esta vez mas hambriento comenzó una batalla dentro de su boca por el dominio de esta. Sintió como él la alzaba aún más y la apegaba hacia su cuerpo eliminando la mínima distancia entre ambos aun sin romper el beso.

Se detuvieron un momento para tomar aire mientras ambos se miraban fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados y las respiraciones agitadas. Las manos de él agarraron firmemente sus piernas, Bulma solo trataba de regular su respiración sin quebrar el contacto visual. Las manos de Vegeta empezaron a bajar por sus muslos desnudos, empezando acariciar sus piernas sintiendo la piel tersa bajo sus dedos. Uno que otro suspiro salió de los labios de Bulma haciéndole excitar aún más, en aquel momento simplemente necesitaba poseer su cuerpo, necesitaba demostrar su dominio y hacerle saber que era suya.

Vegeta siguió el recorrido de su cuerpo cambiando de dirección ahora hacia su camisón y subiendo lo para descubrir la piel de su abdomen la cual no dudo en besar para luego quitar aquella estorbosa prenda dejando ahora su sujetador únicamente, posicionando sus manos en los pechos de ella apretándolos levemente.

― **Vegeta….** ― Bulma gimió su nombre y el Sayayin levantó la mirada a su rostro solo para verla morder su labio evitando algún sonido. Bajo la mirada nuevamente hasta sus pechos y desabrocho su sujetador dejando a la vista sus pechos. Los apretó entre sus manos y la miro arquearse hacia él mientras trataba de reprimir sus gemidos. Se inclinó hacia ella y atrapo con su boca uno de los pechos atendiendo el otro con su mano.― **Vegeta… ahh.―** gimió haciéndolo sonreír contra su piel. Lamio, chupo y mordió saboreando su piel. Puso la misma atención al otro seno tratando de mantener su autocontrol al oír como lo llamaba en gemidos, subió por su cuello dejando marcas en él, haciéndole saber que ella era suya. Atrapo los labios de su mujer entre los suyos y su lengua penetro su boca robándole todo el aire. Sintió como ella pasaba sus brazos por su cuello y como lo acercaba a su cuerpo para luego pasear sus manos por su ancha espalda rasguñando la con sus uñas queriendo de igual modo dejar una marca en él para demostrarle que también le pertenecía solo a ella.

El pelinegro mordió los labios de ella ante aquel acto, tomo distancia y quito lo que faltaba de ropa a ambos hasta dejarlos desnudas admirando su belleza tan solo unos segundo luego regresando a su lugar acomodándose entre sus piernas rosando sus entrepiernas lo cual causo una descarga eléctrica, la agarro firmemente de las piernas y se adentró en ella de una sola estocada soltando un gruñido de placer tan solo por sentirla, sentir su interior.

― **Maldita sea….** ― Vegeta gruño mientras apretaba un poco su cadera con sus manos, Bulma echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, enrosco sus piernas en la cadera del moreno y apretó los puños fuertemente sujetando la sabana de su cama. Lo había extrañado demasiado aunque se lo negara aun extrañaba a su amante y quería que volviera a su lado. Su mente estaba demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar correctamente, una parte de ella sabía que debía alejarlo y correr pero simplemente no podía, su cuerpo lo había extrañado demasiado.

Vegeta gruñó profundamente hipnotizado por la visión de su pequeño y femenino cuerpo bajo el suyo, recibiendo lo dentro suyo y retorciéndose por el placer que le proporcionaba, gimiendo su nombre, cerró los ojos cuando las emociones y sensaciones se volvieron demasiado intensas, había extrañado como nada hacerle el amor a Bulma, era demasiado adictiva. Sus ojos no perdieron detalle de su rostro y de sus gestos mientras se movía dentro de ella. Poco faltaba y ambos lo sabían Vegeta entrelazo su mano con la de ella apretándola, sus rostros quedaron enfrentados. Sus ojos entrecerrados estaban fijos en los del otro. Sus labios a unos centímetros, todo era perfecto

― **Ahhh… Vege** ― gimió siendo acallada por los labios del Sayayin. Sintió como algo estallaba en su interior sintiendo al mismo tiempo como algo invadía su ser. Apretó fuertemente la mano de Vegeta ahogando un gemido en el beso, cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras el moreno escondía su rostro entre el hombro y cuello de Bulma. Ambos jadeaban y trataban de controlar sus respiraciones. Poco a poco las piernas de Bulma perdieron fuerza y fueron dejando libre la cadera masculina.

Bulma cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rozando con el torso también desnudo de él. Su mirada se nublo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había sucumbido al deseo que él tenía por ella. Había roto su propia promesa. Vegeta levanto su cabeza topándose con los ojos de ella. Sus rostros quedaron enfrentados.

Trato de no gemir su nombre cuando abandono su interior, trato de no besar sus labios cuando sintió la necesidad de hacerlo pero lo que en serio trato de evitar con todo su corazón fue… seguir amándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y volvió a cerrarlos del mismo modo, Bulma no estaba segura de lo que había pasado pero sintió la necesitad unir sus labios con los de él pero esta vez de manera diferente se movían suavemente disfrutando del momento y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos mientras compartían ese beso aunque sus lágrimas se habían confundido con sudor, sentía como sus manos temblaban. Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho. Odiaba lo que causaba en ella… ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto?... ¿Cómo se había enamorado de él?... Eran tan pocas las cosas que los unían. Fue verdaderamente lindo poder compartir momentos con él, apoyarlo cuando más lo necesito, pero también fue algo doloroso, se entregó a él y aquello fue hermoso, mejor de lo que ella algún día imagino, sonrió al pensarlo separándose por fin de aquel beso.

Vegeta se recostó a su lado pasando uno de sus brazos por su cadera para atraerla a él, por su parte Bulma sentía un cansancio mortal tanto física como emocionalmente apoyo su mejilla en el duro pecho de su amante sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse y finalmente se dejó vencer por el sueño y prefirió descansar que atormentarse con el error que había hecho.

Vegeta quería observarla con cuidado de no perderse ningún detalle, su rostro fino que ahora estaba en paz no pudo evitar sonreír hace mucho que no veía una imagen así, su cuerpo esbelto y sensual descansando casi encima de él. Bulma era simplemente hermosa, su reina era lo más hermoso que había visto aunque jamás lo admitiera. Acaricio con el pulgar su labio inferior y siguió por su mejilla. La observo no entendía como siendo un guerrero de elite termino sucumbiendo a eso donde los humanos se pierden eso llamado amor o al menos eso creía pues no logra explicarse porque volvía una y otra vez para hacerla suya.

 _¿Cómo podía desear tanto hacerla suya?_

 _¿Cómo podía desearla como la primera vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos?_

 _¿Qué había en Bulma que quería tenerla solamente para él?_

Cuando estuvo embarazada lucia más radiante. Su embarazo no fue ningún impedimento para hacerla suya cada vez que podía, para demostrarle cuánto la deseaba y la química potente que ellos tenían en la cama y aun después su deseo por ella aún persistía. Él era el único hombre que podía tocarla, él era el único que la podía hacer gemir y mataría a quien se atreviera a tocar lo que era suyo y Bulma era completamente suya.

Ahora que tenían a su hijo en sus vidas tenía que admitir que aquel mocoso había sacado su carácter pues aunque no se acercara mucho había notado sus expresiones y sin duda era su hijo y eso le causaba alguna extraña sensación de orgullo paternal aunque también podía jurar que era solo una idea absurda de su parte. Lo único que tenía claro era que no permitiría que alguien que no fuera él lo entrenara o lo volviera débil, si bien no había deseado su nacimiento y odio el momento en el que se lo dijeron eso no evitaba que ahora quisiera formar parte de su crianza.

Vegeta suspiro dejando sus pensamientos de lado ya que solo le creaban confusión sobre lo que sentía por su mujer e hijo. Paso un brazo por la cintura de su mujer y la apego aún más a su cuerpo mientras los tapaba a ambos con una sábana. Sintió como ella se acurrucaba contra su pecho y le pasaba un brazo por la cintura buscando su calor. La apego aún más a su cuerpo disfrutando de su aroma y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

.― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .― .―

.

.

.

.

.

.

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola de nuevo, solo les he traído aquí una nueva historia que espero haya sido de su agrado.

No olviden dejar un Review si es que les gusto.


End file.
